Immortel
by Cybelia
Summary: Spoilers 9x05-9x06 de DW et 3x04 de TW : Le Docteur a décidé de corriger certaines erreurs du destin afin de rendre la joie de vivre à l'un de ses Enfants du Temps. Apparition d'un personnage surprise à la fin.


**Immortel**

Les coudes appuyés sur la console du Tardis, le menton sur ses doigts croisés, il fixait l'écran de contrôle depuis de longues minutes sans le voir . Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, ce qui était juste. Trop longtemps, il avait laissé souffrir ceux qui comptaient pour lui, ses « Enfants du Temps ». Trop longtemps, il avait usé de prétexte plus ou moins fallacieux pour ne pas avoir à faire ce qui était juste. À cause de ça, il les avait perdus, un à un. Aujourd'hui, il voulait réparer ses fautes. Il avait le moyen de guérir le cœur meurtri de l'un de ses compagnons d'aventure, de lui rendre – au centuple – ce qu'il avait perdu. Ce qu'il allait faire était à l'encontre de tous ses principes. Il allait intervenir au milieu d'un point fixe du Temps, au risque de tout bouleverser. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour faire taire la culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis que sa dernière compagne avait disparu elle aussi ? Pour ne plus être seul ? Peut-être un peu des deux… mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Sa décision était prise.

* * *

D'abord le vide, le froid. Puis, petit à petit, les sensations revinrent dans son corps. Son ouïe capta des bruits étranges, à la fois inconnus et familiers. Ses membres étaient engourdis. Il aurait voulu bouger mais, pour l'instant, ses muscles refusaient de lui répondre. De l'air… il avait besoin d'air ! Il ouvrit la bouche en grand, et toussa alors que l'oxygène pénétrait avec force dans ses poumons. Lorsqu'il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, il les referma aussitôt, ébloui par une intense lumière blanche.

— Prenez votre temps, lança une voix près de lui.

Il ne connaissait pas cette voix. Mais, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans son intonation. Il inspira et expira longuement avant de faire une nouvelle tentative. Cette fois-ci, il parvint à garder les yeux ouverts. Son regard d'abord flou finit par s'éclaircir et se posa sur l'homme qui se tenait à quelques pas de là. Il ne connaissait pas ce visage, pourtant l'inconnu n'eut pas besoin de se présenter.

— Vous êtes lui, n'est-ce pas ? Le Docteur…

L'homme hocha la tête, souriant légèrement.

— Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? Mes sourcils de combat ?

— Que… que s'est-il passé ?

— Vous êtes mort, Ianto Jones.

Le gallois s'assit brusquement, sous le choc.

— Je suis… le gaz… comment… Où est Jack ?

— Vous êtes mort. Le gaz libéré par le 456 – comme votre peuple l'a baptisé – vous a tué. Et je vous ai ressuscité grâce à un kit médical de combat que j'ai récupéré dans le casque d'un soldat Bourbier.

— Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma dernière question.

Le Docteur s'assit sur un fauteuil près de lui et se pencha en avant, l'air grave.

— Vous êtes mort. Ce qui veut dire que vous ne pouvez pas retourner sur Terre, à votre époque. Que vous ne pouvez pas aller retrouver Jack Harkness maintenant. Ce qui se passe avec les 456 est un point fixe dans le Temps. Les événements doivent se dérouler comme ils l'ont toujours fait, comme ils doivent le faire.

— Mais vous m'avez sauvé… Pourquoi ?

Le Docteur ne répondit pas. Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil, croisa les bras et darda sur lui son regard intense.

— J'ai peut-être commis une erreur en vous sauvant. Vous devez comprendre quelque chose, Ianto Jones : le kit médical de combat a réparé les dommages causés par le gaz à votre corps. Et il continuera à vous réparer, indéfiniment… pour l'éternité...

Le jeune gallois gémit en comprenant l'implication des paroles du Docteur. Il se rallongea, pris de nausée. Il ferma les yeux, se tourna sur le côté et se recroquevilla.

— Reposez-vous… nous aurons tout le temps pour parler plus tard…

* * *

Ianto se sentait un petit peu mieux. Il s'étira longuement et ouvrit les yeux. Il était seul. Il s'assit avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il était dans une chambre meublée sommairement : un lit, une table de chevet et un fauteuil. Il se leva, s'étira à nouveau, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retrouva dans un couloir qui n'avait qu'une seule destination : le poste de pilotage du Tardis. Émerveillé, il détailla les lieux, encore sous le choc de tout ce qui venait de lui arriver. Depuis qu'il avait intégré Torchwood 1, il rêvait de visiter cet endroit. Et voilà, il y était…

Plongé dans la contemplation du Tardis, il sursauta lorsque la voix du Docteur s'éleva près de lui.

— Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Ianto se tourna vers lui, amusé par le ton presque enfantin du Seigneur du Temps. Il se demanda un court instant s'il devait entrer dans son jeu, mais son esprit le ramena vers ce qui le tourmentait depuis son réveil.

— Vous avez dit que je ne pourrai pas revoir Jack.

— Je n'ai pas dit cela, répondit le Docteur en appuyant sa hanche contre la console de navigation.

Ianto eut un mouvement de recul instinctif alors qu'un espoir fou s'insinuait dans son cœur.

— Vous voulez dire…

— Exactement ! Mais pas tout de suite.

— Pourquoi ?

Le Docteur répondit à sa question par une autre.

— Alors, où voulez-vous aller ? Quand voulez-vous aller ? Passé, futur ? Tout est possible !

— J'aimerais rentrer chez moi.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

— Je vous ai dit que…

— Je sais ce que vous m'avez dit, l'interrompit le gallois. J'aimerais juste passer à mon appartement récupérer quelques affaires dont j'aurai besoin si je reste avec vous… quelques temps…

Son sauveur parut réfléchir longuement, puis il finit par soupirer et il se mit à pianoter frénétiquement sur les boutons de la console. Le Tardis s'ébranla, surprenant Ianto qui se rattrapa de justesse à une rambarde. Quelques minutes plus tard, le vaisseau s'arrêtait. Le gallois fixait la porte, indécis.

— Allez-y ! Mais rappelez-vous ! Interdiction de laisser le moindre indice pouvant indiquer que vous êtes vivant. Je ne sais pas quelles conséquences cela pourrait avoir sur les évènements et je ne tiens pas à le savoir.

— Compris, répondit Ianto en hochant la tête vivement.

Au moment où il allait sortir du Tardis, il se tourna vers son hôte.

— Vous avez une cafetière ?

La sensation de se retrouver dans son appartement était étrange pour le jeune homme. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y dormait plus. Avant l'arrivée des 456, il avait pratiquement élu domicile au Hub, passant ses nuits dans le lit – et les bras – de Jack. Penser à son amant lui serra à nouveau le cœur. Il refusait de se remémorer leurs derniers instants bien trop douloureux. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis alla chercher un sac de voyage dans sa chambre. Il y fourra des vêtements et des affaires de toilette. Il récupéra également quelques photos de sa famille et de ses amis. Une seule personne manquait sur ces clichés : les seules photos de Jack encore existantes avaient disparu avec le Hub. Le cœur lourd, il se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine et glissa plusieurs paquets de café dans un autre sac. Enfin, après avoir jeté un dernier regard autour de lui, il retourna dans le Tardis qui s'était posé dans un coin de son salon.

— Nous pouvons partir, lança-t-il d'une voix morne.

Le Docteur lui adressa un regard interrogatif, mais Ianto n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Il voulait juste être seul. Il partit s'enfermer dans la chambre où il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tôt. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Immédiatement, un visage beaucoup trop familier s'insinua dans ses pensées.

— On se reverra, Jack…

* * *

Les jours, les semaines et les mois passèrent. À bord du Tardis, Ianto avait perdu la notion du temps. Le Docteur lui avait fait visiter des mondes étranges et magnifiques, lui avait fait rencontrer des personnages historiques comme Leonardo Da Vinci ou Gengis Khan – cette rencontre avait fini mal se terminer d'ailleurs. Il avait également vu le futur et ses merveilles. S'il s'enthousiasmait à chaque fois que le Tardis atterrissait quelque part, il n'oubliait pas celui à qui appartenait toujours son cœur. Le Docteur lui avait laissé entendre qu'il le reverrait et il lui faisait confiance. Cela n'empêchait pas le manque qui se faisait ressentir surtout lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre.

Ce matin-là, lorsqu'il rejoignit le Docteur près de la console du Tardis, celui-ci avait l'air tout excité.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Ianto qui avait appris à se méfier des humeurs de son hôte.

— Aujourd'hui, je vous emmène sur Metys Frigel ! Vous allez voir, cette planète possède les plus beaux champs de gongles qui existent dans tout l'univers !

Le gallois sourit.

— Je veux bien vous croire… c'est quoi des gongles ?

Le Docteur lui adressa un regard surpris et fronça les sourcils, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il avait affaire à un humain « stupide ». Puis, il sembla se souvenir que son invité était novice en matière de voyages spatio-temporels et, pour une fois, il répondit à sa question.

— Ce sont des fleurs gigantesques qui dégagent un parfum très particulier. Vous verrez, vous ne pourrez pas les oublier !

Ah ça, Ianto ne risquait pas de les oublier ces gongles ! Le Docteur avait juste omis de préciser que les fleurs en question étaient carnivores et il avait bien failli terminer dévoré par l'une d'entre elles. Il n'avait dû son salut qu'à la présence proche du Tardis dans lequel il s'était réfugié, suivi de près par un Docteur très amusé par la situation. Une fois à l'intérieur, le Seigneur du Temps avait juste déplacé son vaisseau de quelques kilomètres, voulant absolument faire rencontrer à Ianto le peuple de cette planète, les Metysiens. Lorsque le gallois lui avait demandé si eux aussi mangeaient leurs visiteurs, le Docteur s'était contenté d'un sourire qui n'avait en rien rassuré le jeune homme. Aussi, au moment où le Tardis se posa à nouveau, Ianto prétexta une migraine pour ne pas avoir à en sortir. Le Docteur le fixa en silence un long moment avant de hausser les épaules et de quitter son vaisseau après avoir lancé un « à plus tard ! » enjoué.

* * *

L'homme arrêta sa course effrénée en atteignant la ruelle. Essoufflé, il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses le temps de retrouver une respiration à peu près normale. Puis, il jeta un regard dans la rue d'où il venait, vérifiant si ses poursuivants étaient toujours là. Lorsqu'il fut certain que les Metysiens avaient perdu sa trace, il repartit dans l'autre sens, bien décidé à rejoindre un vaisseau de transport avant que la police metysienne ne lui tombe dessus une nouvelle fois.

Alors qu'il approchait des docks, un hurlement guttural retentit derrière lui. Sans se retourner, il prit à nouveau ses jambes à son cou. À force de zigzaguer, il finit par atterrir dans un cul-de-sac. Défaitiste, il fit volte-face, près à accueillir les policiers et, surtout, une nouvelle mort lente et douloureuse. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à la personne qui apparut soudain au bout de l'impasse. L'homme avait l'apparence d'un humain d'une soixantaine d'années terrestres, était vêtu élégamment et le fixait avec un mélange de surprise et d'amusement.

— Bon, alors, Captain Harkness, qui avez-vous mis en rogne cette fois-ci ?

Jack cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, incertain.

— Quoi ? Demanda l'homme en fronçant ses sourcils gris. Ah oui, nouveau visage… encore… enfin, il y en a même eu un autre depuis notre dernière rencontre.

— Docteur ?

— Qui voulez-vous que ça soit d'autre ?

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, trois Metysiens apparurent derrière le Seigneur du Temps. Ils mesuraient plus de deux mètres de haut et étaient vaguement humanoïdes. Leurs morphologies s'apparentaient plus à celle d'un insecte que d'un mammifère avec un visage triangulaire terminé par une mâchoire pointue et des membres disproportionnés. Le Docteur fit volte-face et sortit son papier psychique.

— Police interstellaire. J'ai ordre d'appréhender cet individu.

L'un des Metysiens s'approcha.

— Il est à nous. Il a enfreint nos lois sacrées. Il doit être exécuté.

Le Docteur se tourna brièvement vers Jack, puis recula vers lui, sans quitter des yeux les Metysiens.

— Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

Jack haussa les épaules.

— Les jumeaux princiers m'ont trouvé à leur goût… on a passé une super nuit… mais, apparemment, ils n'ont pas apprécié que je m'éclipse avant qu'ils me dévorent. Comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'ils avaient des mœurs sexuels qui s'apparentaient à ceux de la mante religieuse ?

Le Docteur lui jeta un bref regard perplexe.

— Le fait qu'ils ressemblent _physiquement_ à ces insectes n'était pas suffisant ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Jack de répondre. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche que l'autre homme ne put voir et, à peine deux secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient à l'intérieur du Tardis qui s'était matérialisé autour d'eux. L'ancien Agent du Temps soupira profondément, soudainement soulagé.

— Jolie déco ! Mais je préférais l'ancienne.

Comme le Docteur ne répondait pas, Jack se tourna vers lui et se figea en voyant l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui.

Le temps semblait avoir suspendu ses ailes. Jack sentait son cœur tambouriner comme un fou dans sa poitrine alors qu'il tentait d'assimiler ce que ses yeux voyaient. Il avait du mal à y croire. Il devait être en plein rêve. Un rêve merveilleux mais qui laisserait son cœur meurtri au réveil, déchiré par la plus horrible des douleurs, celle qu'il ressentait chaque jour depuis bien trop longtemps.

Après avoir fermé et rouvert les yeux, il réalisa que non, il ne rêvait pas, pas cette fois. Il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, fixant le visage inondé de larmes de Ianto, son Ianto. Il s'avança encore, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il fut assez près pour lever la main et caresser la joue de son amant. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer, les yeux humides.

— Ianto… c'est bien toi ?

— Oui, Jack, c'est moi. Je suis là.

— Je… non… tu es mort… je t'ai vu mourir…

Ce fut la voix du Docteur qui répondit aux interrogations qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

— Je l'ai ramené à la vie.

Jack ne comprenait pas. Il voulait comprendre mais ça n'était pas le plus important. Ianto était là, bien vivant et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il se pencha et captura les lèvres de l'autre homme, l'attirant dans ses bras, ne voulant plus jamais le laisser partir.

* * *

Ianto avait quitté sa chambre lorsqu'il avait entendu le moteur du Tardis démarrer. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le poste de pilotage, il y avait trouvé le Docteur en compagnie d'un homme. Le nouveau venu lui tournait le dos mais il aurait reconnu sa silhouette entre mille.

— Jolie déco ! Mais je préférais l'ancienne.

Sa voix résonna aux oreilles de Ianto comme la plus douce des mélodies. Au moment où Jack se tournait vers lui, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il était incapable de les arrêter et il ne voulait pas le faire, de toutes façons. Pleurer lui prouvait qu'il était bien vivant. La tristesse, l'amour, la peur et la colère se disputaient en lui, l'empêchant du moindre mouvement. Il ne bougea pas lorsque Jack s'approcha, les yeux écarquillés, sous le choc. Son amant leva la main et lui caressa tendrement la joue. La sensation de sa peau contre la sienne lui arracha un soupir.

— Ianto… c'est bien toi ?

— Oui, Jack, c'est moi. Je suis là.

— Je… non… tu es mort… je t'ai vu mourir…

— Je l'ai ramené à la vie, intervint le Docteur.

Jack n'attendit pas d'en entendre plus. Il se pencha sur lui et Ianto sentit enfin les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait retrouver les siennes. Le baiser était à la fois tendre et désespéré. Ianto s'accrocha aux épaules de Jack qui l'enlaça, le serrant contre lui à lui faire mal.

Le manque d'air les poussa à se séparer. Ianto essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche tandis que Jack le dévisageait, visiblement toujours sous le choc.

— Vous allez vous évanouir ?

Le gallois ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la question du Docteur.

— Non, parce que si l'un de vous deux doit s'évanouir, j'aimerais autant être prévenu à l'avance.

— Je ne vais pas m'évanouir, Docteur, répondit Ianto.

Le sourire que Jack lui adressa lui réchauffa le cœur.

— Moi non plus.

Malgré son affirmation, le gallois avait les jambes tremblantes. Il enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de son compagnon qui le serra encore plus fort contre lui.

— Et si nous nous isolions un moment ? Suggéra Jack à son oreille.

Pour toute réponse, Ianto se dégagea de ses bras et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers sa chambre. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, son amant l'attira à nouveau dans son étreinte, capturant ses lèvres pour un baiser à la fois sensuel et tendre. Le cœur meurtri par les souvenirs qui affluaient en lui, Ianto le repoussa soudain et s'éloigna d'un pas, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à nouveau.

— Ianto ?

Jack posa une main sur son épaule mais il la repoussa, reculant jusqu'à être hors de sa portée. Il baissa les yeux au sol, incapable de soutenir le regard inquiet de son compagnon. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant.

— Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? Je le savais… tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir sauvé ce jour-là… je ne peux pas te le reprocher, je…

— Tu ne comprends rien, souffla Ianto, la gorge nouée par le chagrin.

— Alors explique-moi ! Je t'ai perdu une fois, je n'ai pas l'intention de te perdre à nouveau. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Le gallois prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de ne pas se laisser submerger par la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui à chaque seconde. Ce fut d'une voix blanche qu'il finit par répondre aux interrogations de l'autre homme.

— Ce jour-là… alors que j'allais mourir… je t'ai dit que je t'aimais…

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, pesant. Ianto sursauta presque lorsque la voix de Jack s'éleva à nouveau.

— Je ne te l'ai pas dit… mais tu le savais !

Cette fois-ci, le plus jeune releva la tête. Il fixa son regard furieux sur son compagnon, les poings serrés.

— Non, je l'ignorais ! Tu es immortel, Jack ! Tellement de gens ont partagé ta vie… et ton lit ! Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! Jamais ! Je ne savais pas… si je comptais vraiment à tes yeux… je suis mort en pensant que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment… que je n'étais qu'un passe-temps… vite oublié…

Jack se leva d'un bond et franchit la distance qui les séparait.

— Je ne t'ai pas oublié, Ianto ! Tu sais combien de temps il s'est passé pour moi depuis ta mort ? Dix ans ! Oui, dix ans ! Et chaque jour, chaque maudit jour de ces dix dernières années, j'ai pensé à toi, à la façon dont tu es mort dans mes bras. Chaque jour, j'ai regretté mes actes de ce jour-là ! Alors oui, j'ai eu une vie sentimentale très remplie, certains étaient là pour une nuit, d'autres pour une vie. J'en ai aimé… et je les ai perdus… Je vis avec la douleur de ces pertes chaque jour… mais celle de ta mort…

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, les épaules voûtées, la tête baissée. Ianto sentit sa colère fondre pourtant il restait là, immobile, complètement tétanisé, à fixer la nuque de Jack, envahi de sentiments contradictoires.

— Je ne te l'ai pas dit… parce que c'était trop douloureux… parce que si je ne prononçais pas ces quelques mots si importants, j'étais persuadé que je souffrirais moins de ta mort…

— Jack…

Le gallois s'agenouilla à son tour et glissa ses doigts sous le menton de son amant pour l'obliger à le regarder.

— Je n'ai plus aucune excuse pour me taire à présent, souffla Jack avec un sourire triste. Je t'aime, Ianto Jones. Mon cœur et mon corps t'appartiennent…

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils semblaient ne plus pouvoir se séparer. Jack se releva, entraînant Ianto avec lui jusqu'au lit. Ils s'y laissèrent tomber et leurs mains commencèrent à s'attaquer à leurs vêtements. En quelques minutes, ils furent nus, leurs peaux vibrantes de se retrouver enfin. Jack glissa une jambe entre les cuisses de son amant, faisant se rencontrer enfin leurs membres tendus, leur arrachant à tous deux un gémissement d'impatience et de désir mêlés. Leurs bouches se dévoraient toujours, avides tandis que leurs mains caressaient, que leurs ongles griffaient. Emporté par l'envie, Ianto glissa ses jambes autour de la taille de Jack qui ne se fit pas prier. La douleur fut intense lorsque le sexe imposant du capitaine s'introduisit dans son antre étroit. Mais, très vite, elle fut remplacée par un plaisir puissant. Leur étreinte était fiévreuse, un peu maladroite. Alors que le plaisir enflait en lui, Ianto sentit le dents de Jack mordre son cou. Cela ne fit qu'exacerber ses sensations. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, de s'enflammer tout entier. Les coups de reins de Jack se firent plus rapides, plus désordonnés alors qu'il atteignait le point de non-retour. Sentir la semence de son amant se déverser au plus profond de son intimité précipita la jouissance de Ianto. Tout son corps se crispa brutalement alors qu'un cri s'étranglait dans sa gorge.

Ianto gémit lorsque Jack se retira. Il aurait voulu le garder en lui, que la fusion de leurs corps ne prenne jamais fin. Le souffle court, il sentit la main de son amant caresser tendrement sa joue.

— Je t'aime, Ianto… Pour l'éternité.

Malgré la brume dans laquelle l'orgasme avait plongé son esprit, le gallois sourit en réalisant que son compagnon n'était pas conscient de l'exactitude de ses paroles.

— Jack… je dois te dire quelque chose…

* * *

Lorsque Ianto eut fini son récit, Jack n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles. Le bonheur qui gonflait son cœur lui donnait le tournis.

— Tu es… immortel…

— Nous allons vraiment pouvoir être ensemble pour l'éternité, Jack. Sauf si tu te lasses de moi avant…

— Jamais… je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Mon Ianto Jones.

Leur nouvelle étreinte fut plus douce, plus tendre, emplie d'amour et de promesses. Ils s'aimèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que leurs corps épuisés les obligent à se reposer. Et là, ils s'endormirent blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, si serrés que même les molécules d'air ne pouvait s'insinuer entre eux.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux hommes décidèrent d'aller rejoindre le Docteur. Jack voulait le remercier de lui avoir rendu Ianto. Et il avait une question importante à lui poser. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le poste de pilotage, le Seigneur du Temps pianotait frénétiquement sur les boutons de la console.

— Vous avez faim ? Leur demanda-t-il sans les regarder. Oui, vous devez avoir faim.

— Docteur !

— Je vais vous emmener sur Drazilingyt. Là-bas, ils font les meilleures…

— Docteur ! L'interrompit Jack.

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard surpris, puis il se redressa et croisa les bras.

— Je vous remercie d'avoir sauvé Ianto. Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant – et ça n'est pas juste une tournure de style – mais… pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé le kit médical de combat pour vous-même ? Je veux dire : pour une personne que vous… voudriez avoir à vos côtés pour l'éternité…

Le Docteur leur adressa un regard énigmatique.

— Qui vous dit que je ne l'ai pas fait ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard perplexe. Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de l'interroger plus, le Tardis se mit en route. Quelques secondes plus tard, le moteur s'éteignit. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir la porte du vaisseau s'ouvrir et une femme y entrer. Elle était élégante dans sa longue robe du soir noire, ses longs cheveux auburn bouclés ondulant autour de son visage. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle, puis son regard se posa sur le Docteur qui la fixait en silence.

— Oh… nouveau visage… plus vieux mais toujours autant de charme...

Elle s'approcha du Seigneur du Temps qui ne la laissa pas dire un mot de plus. Il glissa son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Jack et Ianto étaient éberlués. Ce geste ne ressemblait absolument pas au Docteur qu'ils connaissaient. Lorsque le couple se sépara, la femme avait les joues un peu rouges mais elle souriait amoureusement en fixant son compagnon. L'ancien Agent du temps toussota et les deux autres parurent se rendre compte de leur présence.

— Messieurs, je vous présente River Song… ma femme !

Après avoir échangé un regard abasourdi avec Ianto, Jack leva les yeux au ciel.

— Docteur, vous avez vraiment beaucoup de choses à me raconter !

Le Seigneur du Temps haussa les épaules.

— N'avons-nous pas toute l'éternité pour ça ?

 **Fin.**


End file.
